


Where i Belong

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “After all, we both know Falcon’s better than you, don’t we? Maybe...” his smile widened, and he started to move his hips to meet his hand. “Maybe it’s really time to establish in what other ways he can be better than you.”





	Where i Belong

He was the only one no one ever saw.

He was alone in that room, in front of the monitor of his computer, trying to earn the right to live each time, and each time seeing it denied by Falcon as if his existence had no meaning at all.

It was in moments like these that J appeared, when all the others went out that door looking pitifully at him, aware of his destiny.

J was there even now.

He walked around the chair he was sitting on, twisting his fingers, looking at an indistinct point on the ceiling and smiling.

Smiling, as usual, because he knew how much that smile aggravated Ken’s fear about what was going to happen to him.

“You know, I’ve thought about it.” he said, distracted. “I’ve wondered how is it possible that any time I ask you to do something, in the end Falcon always manages to screw with you.” he stopped in front of him, leaning in until he was a few inches from his face. “There’s an easy answer to this question, isn’t there, Bluebird?” he murmured.

He grabbed his wrist, quickly, while with the other hand he undid his trousers, bringing Bluebird’s fingers around his cock and moving them, until the other man decided to do that on  his own.

“After all, we both know Falcon’s better than you, don’t we? Maybe...” his smile widened, and he started to move his hips to meet his hand. “Maybe it’s really time to establish in what other ways he can be better than you.” he provoked him.

Ken bit his lip and kept quiet.

It hadn’t been his will the reason why he had ended up in that situation, but now he was there, now that J had taken everything from him he didn’t want to get out anymore.

He hated Falcon, he hated the thought that he could’ve replace him, that J would’ve turned the obsession he had developed for the kid into something more concrete.

He was there now, on that chair and in that room, he was there witnessing the pleasure J felt for that psychological submission, and now he was there because he wanted to be.

He put in a good effort, he moved his fingers on him quickly, still learning something new about what J did or didn’t like, trying to prove to himself he could the best for him.

When J came he pulled harshly at his hair, getting a good hold of him and trying not to let go – he never did anyway.

Ken raised his eyes to him, hopeful, waiting finally for some soothing words form him, something to convince him he wasn’t that replaceable.

But J was still smiling, and still he knew that those words weren’t coming.

“You’ve done part of your job. But it doesn’t mean there aren’t others ready to do it for you. Or that would be better at it.”

He left, leaving him alone in that room. Again.

He felt like crying, but it wasn’t the right time to do it.

It was time to fight. To crush Falcon, once and for all.

And to show that this place was his, because he was where J wanted him to be.


End file.
